


Another Cloud Goes Back In Time(But with a tragic end)

by princessdragonsun



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, I don't want to write this into a full story because it made me cry, Someone else can though, this is a dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Tragic as in T R A G I C.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Another Cloud Goes Back In Time(But with a tragic end)

Advent Children Cloud goes back in time after Angeal’s death and manages to become friends with Sephiroth and the Zack and Aerith of that time. Things go south and somehow Cloud and Zack end up in Hojo’s labs early, Zack dying while breaking them out not long after. Hojo then somehow fuses with a mostly sane Sephiroth and kills Aerith. But as she’s dying, Aerith makes a killing blow to Sephiroth’s body, which gives Sephiroth control again. Cloud, having been forced to watch, holds onto his friends as they’re dying. Aerith passes first. Sephiroth soon after, telling Cloud it was time to let go.

Have fun creating this mess if you decide to do it.

If not, I hope I didn't just shatter your hearts anyway.


End file.
